finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bevelle
Bevelle is a city in Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 and Final Fantasy X -Will-. The capital of Spira's dogmatic society, it is initially the home of the Yevon religion and, later, the New Yevon party. Being Yuna's place of birth, it remained her home until the day her father, High Summoner Braska, defeated Sin. In the English localization, Bevelle is . Story History One thousand years ago Bevelle was a technological wonder surpassing even the glories of the city-state of Zanarkand. The escalating hostilities between the city-states culminated in a war and Bevelle held the advantage with its machina weapons. Though it developed the mobile weapon Vegnagun, they could not use it as Vegnagun was unable to tell friend from foe. Zanarkand's leader, Yu Yevon, gathered the Zanarkand survivors and turned them into fayth, using them to conjure a dream world parallel of Zanarkand at the height of its glory. To shield himself and his creation, Yu Yevon clad himself in armor formed from pyreflies, becoming the creature known as Sin. Sin turned on Zanarkand, decimating it, and though Bevelle had thus won the war, Sin remained in Spira, attacking machina cities. Having made a pact with Yu Yevon's daughter, summoner Yunalesca, to safeguard itself, Bevelle established the Order of Yevon to preach Yu Yevon's teachings while secretly continuing to use machina. ''Final Fantasy X'' Ten years ago when his Al Bhed wife was killed by Sin, Braska resolved to become a summoner. Joined by Auron and Jecht as his guardians, Braska embarked on his pilgrimage to Zanarkand, leaving behind a seven-year-old Yuna in Bevelle. Yuna learned of her father's success and that it had claimed his life. She was found by Kimahri Ronso, who had come to take her to Besaid Island to grow up peacefully as a request from a dying Auron of what the girl's father wanted of her. Ten years later, having become a summoner to begin her own pilgrimage, Yuna is abducted from the Al Bhed Home by the Guado and taken to Bevelle to be married to the unsent Seymour Guado. Though Yuna plotted to use the wedding for a chance to send Seymour to the Farplane, her guardians being held at gunpoint force her to comply. When Seymour orders her guardians executed, Yuna threatens to commit suicide. Yuna falls off the palace top while summoning Valefor to break her fall and take her to Bevelle Temple to gain Bahamut. Once her guardians arrive they are arrested. Yuna is put on trial for killing Seymour in the Macalania Temple. During the mock trial Yo Mika reveals he is an unsent like Seymour, and that unchanging continuity and rule by the dead in the spiral of death is what Yevon is about. Yuna and her guardians are imprisoned in the Via Purifico. Finding Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron, Yuna duels against Isaaru in a contest of aeons at the dungeon's exit before they meet up with the rest of her guardians and on the Highbridge. Confronting by Seymour who has killed Wen Kinoc and absorbs his pyreflies to become a fiend, they defeat him and escape into the Macalania Woods. The party visits Zanarkand Ruins and fell the unsent Yunalesca who had remained in the Zanarkand Dome to grant summoners the Final Aeon at the end of their pilgrimage only for Sin to be reborn. The party returns to Bevelle where Yuna reveals she ended the Final Summoning and, seeing no hope for Spira, Mika departs to the Via Infinito rather than see Sin destroy the world. The party asks Shelinda to spread the word of singing the "Hymn of the Fayth" to pacify Sin, and sets out to fight the beast on their airship, the Fahrenheit. During the assault the weakened Sin falls from the sky and crashes on a part of Bevelle. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' After Sin had been vanquished for good Bevelle fell into chaos. The Yevonite priesthood fell in the wake of the revelations of its origins, hypocrisy and lies, and disbanded in the face of the theocratic society's breakdown. During this cultural upheaval a former Yevonite named Trema rejuvenated interest in Spira's history in the form of ancient spheres, and many sphere hunting groups sprung up ready to take on the task. New Yevon party was founded but Trema suddenly disappeared with the discovered spheres with their contents never made public, and the leadership fell to a chairman who attempted to get Yuna marry his son to garner public support. The chairman was forced to relinquish leadership to Baralai as he sought to continue Trema's philosophy of gradual adjustment to the new order of the world. Two years after the start of the Eternal Calm, Yuna returns to Bevelle with Rikku and Paine. While waiting for an audience with the New Yevon praetor, Yuna proposes they leave, and tells the others about how she turned down an arrangement with the chairman's son. Baralai appears and reveals the chairman and his son were kicked out of the New Yevon party. Depending on whether or not the "awesome sphere" from Kilika is given to New Yevon, the Gullwings will either be accepted by the party or declared enemies. Later, the Gullwings learn from the Leblanc Syndicate of Vegnagun being hidden beneath Bevelle. The two groups jump into the hole in the Chamber of the Fayth, and discover the Bevelle Underground, a complex filled with machina remaining from the Machina War. They find Vegnagun gone, the machina having responded to Nooj's attempt to destroy it by burrowing into the Farplane. After Baralai disappears, having ended up being possessed by Shuyin while in a private discussion with Nooj and Gippal in the Bevelle Underground, Bevelle falls into turmoil. In Chapter 5, Isaaru might leave Zanarkand and try to help the New Yevon party get back on its feet and the Gullwings and Kinderguardians can discover a hidden maze-like dungeon called the Via Infinito. In three months' time, New Yevon, Youth League and Machine Faction discuss dissolving, but New Yevon has difficulty moving forward with the change. ''Final Fantasy X -Will- Bevelle is still the capital of Spira and the home of a new governing body known as the Spiran Council. Baralai, now leader of the council, sends Chuami and Kurgum to Besaid to meet with Yuna. The two meet Tidus at the Bevelle Stadium that is under construction, but Chuami notices he's injured and trying to hide it. Later, Chuami and Kurgum return to Bevelle with Yuna and it is discovered Sin has been revived, possibly beckoned to Spira from the Farplane by someone's wish. Yuna delivers a speech to a crowd in a stadium, possibly the one in Bevelle, proclaiming she will defeat Sin once more. Locations As a city, little of Bevelle is directly explored. Most of what the player sees are dungeon interiors. ''Final Fantasy X Bevelle Palace Highbridge Bevelle Temple Situated inside Bevelle Temple is a Chamber of the Fayth where the aeon Bahamut resides. Infiltrated without the blessings of Yevon, its architecture uses sophisticated machina technology despite machina being officially banned. Consisting of a labyrinth of powered walkways and mystic seals housed in a mechanical framework, the cloister leads to the temple's fayth — the boy who serves as Tidus's "guide" in Spira. Via Purifico Yuna, Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri are imprisoned in the labyrinth of the Via Purifico, above the water-filled sewers where Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku are held captive. After fighting guards posted to the exits, including Isaaru and Evrae Altana, they reunite and escape. The Via Purifico, the only area of the Bevelle Palace accessible to the player in Final Fantasy X, can only be accessed on this first visit. If the player decides to return to Bevelle with the airship, they are taken to the Highbridge, and the entrance to the palace is guarded by Maroda, who will not allow the party to enter the city. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' The player can now pass through the gates of Bevelle that leads to the Bevelle Temple proper. New areas and the area in which the trial was held are accessible, but not the Via Purifico. Bevelle Temple Bevelle Underground The Bevelle Underground is situated beneath the temple complex. The Gullwings find their way in through the inactive Cloister of Trials and the gaping abyss that once contained Bahamut's fayth statue. The hidden complex is an ancient and expansive armory remaining from the days of Bevelle's war with Zanarkand, serving as a hangar for the hulk of Vegnagun. Via Infinito The Via Infinito is a dungeon comprised of 100 levels. It is accessible in Chapter 5 as a sidequest. Two Crimson Spheres can be found on early levels and the deeper part resolves minor, unanswered plot points, such as the fate of New Yevon's Lord Trema. Fiend Arena In Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission and the HD Remaster, the Fiend Arena is located in Bevelle. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' O'aka XXIII will sell the player items on the Highbridge. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1 *Tiara (gift form Baralai) Chapter 2 *Cat's Bell (gift from Pacce, must side with New Yevon) Cloister of Trials *3000 gil *Hi-Potion x4 *Remedy x3 *Remedy x3 *Phoenix Down x4 *Potion x8 *Chocobo Feather Chapter 3 *Electrocutioner (ride the lift in New Yevon Headquarters up and go out into Bevelle, gift from 1st old man) *Hypno Crown (ride the lift in New Yevon Headquarters up and go out into Bevelle, gift from 2nd old man) Cloister of Trials *Remedy x4 *Oath Veil *5000 gil *Hi-Potion x5 *Potion x9 *Phoenix Down x5 *Chocobo Feather x2 Chapter 5 Cloister of Trials *Remedy x5 *Crystal Gloves *10000 gil *Hi-Potion x6 *Potion x10 *Phoenix Down x8 *Chocobo Feather x3 Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Tower of Light *Warrior Monk (Rifle) x2, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) *Warrior Monk (Rifle), YAT-99 *Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2, YKT-63 Highbridge *YKT-63, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2 *YKT-63, YAT-99 x2 *YKT-63 x2, YAT-99 *Seymour Natus, Mortibody (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ''Note: Yevon enemies are only fought if the Gullwings sided with the Youth League.'' Highbridge *Yevon Defender, Yevon Guard *Yevon Guard, Yevon Defender *Yevon Guard x2, Yevon Defender Cloister of Trials Chapter 2= All enemy encounters are fixed *Flan Blanco, Skink *Vertigo x2 *Skink x2 |-|Chapter 3= *Barong x2 *Flan Blanco, x2 *Flan Blanco *Detonator x2 *Detonator, Flan Blanco, Skink *Skink x3 |-|Chapter 5= *Skink x3 *Barong, Flan Blanco *Barong x2, Skink *Detonator x3 *Detonator, Flan Blanco, Skink Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, "Assault" plays when Yuna's guardians attempt to save her from marrying Seymour. "Believe" plays when Yuna jumps off the ledge and summons Valefor. "Hymn of the Fayth - Bahamut" plays in Bevelle Temple's Chamber of the Fayth. "Moment of Truth" plays when Yuna stands before the court of Maesters in Bevelle. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays in Bevelle is the theme of New Yevon. "Bevelle's Secret" and "Under Bevelle" play when the Gullwings are uncovering the secrets of the temple's underground complex. "The Temples" plays in the New Yevon Headquarters and the Cloister of Trials. Gallery Trivia *Oddly, even before Sin falls on Bevelle, numerous NPCs who are interacted with will speak of Sin falling. *The top of the temple where the wedding scene takes place, is inspired by shrine of .Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster Collector's Edition artbook, page 13. *In Bahamut's Chamber of the Fayth in Final Fantasy X, the main symbol on the back of the wall is the symbol for Valefor and Besaid, rather than the one for Bevelle and Bahamut. As it means "nothing", it may be intentional as both Valefor and Bahamut are non-elemental summons. The symbol on Bahamut's seal means "light", but there are no Holy-elemental summons in Final Fantasy X. The other glyphs that surround the "nothing" symbol are the "six symbols" found on the vestments of Yevon officials, and the crosses for Yu Yevon and Sin. References de:Bevelle fr:Bevelle Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples